


Frost-Bite Hazard

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cold Weather, Earrings, Gen, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accessories are nice and all, but you better watch what you wear when it gets cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost-Bite Hazard

It was going to be a white Christmas. That much was obvious from how much it snowed the weeks before, or at least - that's what everyone was hoping for. All the extra layers were worn, the heavy coats were pulled out of the closet, and all the possible accessories - especially the ones made of wool - were put to use. Venturing outside the house was done only when absolutely necessary, and was short and brief. Of course, when one was a superhero, especially bearing any variation of the title 'Avenger', you didn't always have the luxury to do so.  
  
"Aaaa- _choo_!"  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Hurry up and close the door, I'm freezing!"  
  
The small group known as the Young Avengers retreated into the safety and relative warmth of their Lair, escaping the harsh weather outside. Even with the magical enhancements Wiccan applied on their outfits, he couldn't keep them completely safe from the cold, and the team was showing various levels of heightened fatigue.   
  
"Aah, I'm coming down with a cold again."  
  
"Don't you _dare_!" Teddy growled at Billy. "I'm tired of mid-kiss sneezing attacks!"  
  
"Gross." Tommy felt the need to contribute.   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Billy huffed and rubbed his hands over his long sleeves. "Cry you a river."  
  
"Hey, you're not the one who a lump of sniffles and muckos clinging to him at night."  
  
"But you're so warm..."  
  
Teddy rolled his eyes, only to blink when he noticed the intense look Kate was giving him.  
  
"...what?"  
  
The archer took off her sunglasses before reaching a hand towards Teddy's ear. Her chilly touch actually felt somewhat warm.  
  
"Teddy, your earrings are _freezing_." Kate berated in a worried manner.   
Teddy blinked again before poking the earrings himself.  
  
"I guess? They _are_ made of metal..."  
  
"You're insane." Kate huffed. "Metal earrings can get you frost-bites if you wear them out in this weather." She explained and pointed at Eli with her thumb over her shoulder. "Even Eli took his earring off."  
  
"He did take it off!" Teddy exclaimed in a slightly awed manner. "I hadn't noticed..."  
  
"Yeah..." Billy muttered absent-mindedly before he sent a worried look in Teddy's direction. The changeling noticed the concerned gaze, and held his hands up in a defensive manner.   
  
"Hey, it heals, ok? Really, it's fine. Besides, taking them off and putting them on again all the time would be a real hassle."  
  
"The benefits of a Skrull-healing factor." Eli snickered from nearby and offered Kate a small smile. "There, matter adjourned?"  
  
Kate was obviously not convinced, but she relented, not before glancing one last time at Billy.   
Now alone with Billy, Teddy let out a small sigh, as well as a laugh.  
  
"I don't know if it's because she's a Hawkeye, or if she's just into fashion. What do you think?"  
  
Billy didn't respond to the teasing question, and seemed overall distracted.  
  
The next day, Teddy found a small bag on his desk. It had a note attached to it, one calling him several variations of 'idiot', and signed "xoxo".  
Inside was a pair of earmuffs.


End file.
